Don't Know Nothing
by Messing With Minds
Summary: Naruto thinks he knows everything, especially when it comes to his new boyfriend Sasuke. But what happens when he challenges Sakura to see who knows more? SasuNaru, NaruSasu, yaoi, shonen ai, BL. one shot


A/N: I hope all my Naruto fans like this one. I got the inspiration from reading one of the other stories but this is mine. I promise. Love you all. Plz review.

**Don't Know Nothing**

Naruto Uzumake sat in Ichiraku ramen with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Kakashi had just allowed them to end their training for the day, after a long list of chores and drills.

"Damn Kakashi!" Naruto yelled to no one in particular. "If he wasn't always so late, then we wouldn't always finish so late in the day! It's after lunch! I'm starving!"

Suddenly Naruto was struck silent as both his teammates hit him on the back of the head at the same time.

"Baka! Shut up! If you had a brain you would remember to bring a box lunch instead of complaining like this every day!" Sakura yelled.

"Shut up dobe. You're making a scene." Sasuke said calmly, looking directly in front of him, waiting for his meal.

Suddenly noticing that she and Sasuke were agreeing, Sakura turned her attention towards Sasuke. "Thanks Sasuke. Naruto's so annoying isn't he?"

"Hn," Sasuke didn't move a muscle.

Meanwhile Naruto was recovering from the double blow. "Gah, teme! Why are you so mean to me?" Naruto ignored the fuming Sakura and confronted only Sasuke. "We're teammates, we're… we're supposed to be nice to each other!" Naruto sat back down on his stool, brooding and waiting for his meal. Normally, Naruto would not have been hurt by Sasuke's cold responses and rather… well… violent actions, but he had begun to expect something different from the raven-haired boy. Better? Probably not, but at least… different.

You see, last week, during training…

_FLASHBACK_

_Naruto and Sasuke were training against each other, as had become their practice. Kakashi was off on the other side of the fifteen-mile wide training ground, training Sakura in her genjutsu. He had given the boys instructions to "train however they wanted" and to "have fun." He had said that last statement with a wink. Naruto had found it sort of creepy…_

_Anyway, Naruto and Sasuke were currently going at each other with all their best moves, both trying to overcome the other. When suddenly, something came over our little blonde hero. Without thinking, the next time Sasuke came at him, instead of fending him off, Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's shoulders and pulled the pale boy closer._

_"What are you doing dobe?" Sasuke growled into Naruto's ear._

_"Uh…" and that was when Naruto noticed a new problem._

_With the raven pressed so close against his body, Naruto had _ahem_ risen… to the occasion. As soon as Naruto realized this, Sasuke pushed them apart and landed on a branch a few feet away, glaring._

_"Wait! Sasuke! No! I didn't!" and then Sasuke was gone into the trees._

_FLASHBACK END_

Sakura sat, looking at the two boys next to her. Directly beside her, Naruto had fallen uncharacteristically silent, and Sasuke was well… even colder to the two of them than usual. Without warning, Sasuke stood up. "I've got to go." Sasuke mumbled and reached into his pocket. "You can have my ramen Naruto." He threw a wad of bills onto the counter in front of Naruto. "This should cover both of ours." And then he was gone.

_FLASHBACK_

_He was just… gone. But Naruto couldn't let it end like this. If he wasn't careful, Sasuke might think he was some sort of… pervert. Like Jirya, or Kakashi. He couldn't let Sasuke hold this over his head._

_"Wait! Teme! Hold up!" Naruto began to chase after Sasuke, following him into the forest. Little by little, Naruto was able to gain on Sasuke, using his shadow clones to clear the way and hurry him along._

_"Teme! Wait up! It's not what you think!" Naruto was now just a few feet behind the raven-haired boy. "Teme! Wa—umph!" And then Naruto was flying through the air out of control, directly into Sasuke's back. _

_The next think he new, he felt a pain in his shoulder as the ball that was Sasuke and himself fell to the forest floor. The two boys rolled to a stop and Naruto realized that he was currently beneath a very _angry_ looking Sasuke._

_"Dobe…"_

_FLASHBACK END_

Naruto was currently gorging himself on his and Sasuke's ramen. Sasuke's prior actions at the far reaches of his mind, replaced with the immediate joy the taste of Ichiraku ramen brought him. Sakura sat next to him still, eating her ramen much more slowly.

"Hey… Naruto?" Sakura asked quietly. "Have you noticed anything… different… about Sasuke lately?"

Naruto continued shoveling the noodles into his mouth. "Huh?" Naruto asked with a mouth full of pork.

Flustered, Sakura yelled at Naruto again. "I know you're not _that_ dense. He's been acting cold lately. Cold even for Sasuke. God baka, do you pay attention to anyone?"

Naruto swallowed the lump of food in his throat and began to protest. "Yes! I pay attention to everyone. As a ninja I have to be able to know everything about everyone I see!"

"Then how have you not noticed Sasuke acting differently?" Sakura asked smugly. "Sure, I would notice it more than most because I'm Sasuke's true love, but even a baka like you must have noticed."

"Oh yeah? You don't love him _that_ much. I bet I know more about Sasuke than you do!" Naruto declared his challenge as he finished his last bowl of ramen.

"Yeah right." Sakura scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Favorite color!" Naruto yelled out, earning a glare from the owner of Ichiraku.

"Blue. Navy, to be specific. Almost everything he owns is blue." Sakura said smugly.

_Wrong, it's black!_ Naruto thought. "Favorite food?"

"Seared Ahi Tuna with brown rice!" Sakura said, pushing away her finished bowl of ramen.

_Pfft! Everyone knows it's ramen!_ Naruto ordered began to look at the bills Sasuke had left, seeing if he could afford another bowl of ramen on Sasuke's money.

"Favorite movie?" Naruto frowned, realizing Sasuke had left just enough to pay for the two bowls.

"Damn… I don't know, but I'm sure it's foreign and sophisticated." Sakura's smile never faltered.

_Please, Sasuke like action flicks._ Naruto gave Ichiraku the money he owed them and got up from his stool.

"Favorite person?" Naruto chuckled to himself.

"Duh. I'm his favorite person. Come on Naruto everyone can tell that." Sakura smiled.

_Nope… it's…_

_FLASHBACK_

_Naruto felt Sasuke's arms on either side of his head, their chests only a few inches from each other, Sasuke's knees on either side of his thighs._

_"Dobe." Sasuke growled. "What do you think you are doing?" _

_Naruto blushed and suddenly felt that a certain area of his had once again, um… grown._

_"I was… uh… trying to…"_

_Sasuke looked down between their chests and saw the sizeable bulge in Naruto's pants. Suddenly he looked up with an evil glint in his eye. "Is this what you wanted dobe?" Sasuke ground his hips into Naruto's, eliciting a gasp from the blonde. Sasuke put his lips next to Naruto's ear. "Good. Because I want it too." And then the raven dove in for a kiss._

_Thus began the relationship between Naruto and Sasuke. One short week ago, Naruto had gotten his first boyfriend: Sasuke._

_FLASHBACK END_

_ME! _Naruto shouted in his head. _I'm his favorite person._ Naruto ducked out of the ramen stand with a single passing remark to Sakura. "You don't know him at all. Those were all wrong. And then Naruto disappeared into the working of Konoha.

Two days later, Naruto was sitting on Sasuke's couch, getting ready for Sasuke to serve him some "special" dinner. Sasuke came out of the kitchen and without warning straddled the blonde.

"It's almost ready dobe." Sasuke began to attack Naruto's neck fervently.

Naruto began to run his hands over Sasuke's chest under his shirt. "What are you making?" he asked in between gasps.

"My favorite." Sasuke sat back on his knees and looked at Naruto, smirking. "Seared Tuna with rice." Sasuke smiled and then jumped off to finish plating the food.

"Come on dobe! Lets eat" Sasuke yelled into the living room. But Naruto just sat there on the couch. He had just remembered his challenge to Sakura two days earlier. And he didn't like being wrong.

"Um… I thought your favorite food was… uh… ramen." Naruto said as he walked into Sasuke's kitchen/dining area.

"Dobe. That's you, you idiot." Sasuke began to eat his tuna, not waiting for Naruto to sit down.

Naruto sat down at the table and began to eat the dinner his boyfriend had made. "It's really good." Naruto said, attempting to make a conversation. As much as he liked Sasuke, they still didn't talk that much.

"Hn." Sasuke went back to eating, looking intently at Naruto.

Uneasily, Naruto looked around and noticed the room in which he sat. The walls were blue. The refrigerator, then pot, the stove were all blue. The cup he was drinking from and the plate he was eating off of were both blue. Naruto had never noticed it before. "You sure do have a lot of blue stuff 'Suke. Is that your favorite color or something?"

"Yeah… I guess it is. I thought you knew."

"I thought your favorite color was black." Naruto asked, eating another piece of tuna.

"Hn… I mean its ok dobe, but I like blue." Sasuke once again went back to his tuna. They ate the rest of the meal in silence.

As soon as Naruto finished, Sasuke got up and dragged him into the living room.

"So what do you want to do?" Naruto asked grinning.

"Movie?" Sasuke asked, sitting down next to Naruto and simply holding his hand. Naruto blushed and moved closer to Sasuke as Sasuke flipped through the channels looking for a movie.

"Oh! One of my favorites." Sasuke exclaimed happily. Naruto looked happily, expecting to see explosions and blood. Instead he saw subtitles, with a girl sobbing into a pillow.

"Its… a foreign film…" Naruto said quietly.

"Hn. You probably don't like this stuff do you dobe?" Sasuke handed Naruto the remote. "You can find something else if you like."

"Oh…" Naruto looked down at their clasped hands, realizing how wrong he had been.

"Hey teme. Why did you leave Sakura and me at Ichiraku a few days ago?" Naruto asked, suddenly remembering how this whole thing had started.

"Sorry dobe. I had to talk to Kakashi about something. Didn't I leave you enough money?" Sasuke asked, reaching into his pants for his wallet.

"No! I mean… yeah you did. It's not that." Naruto said, moving an inch or two away from the raven.

"Then what's up dobe. Stop acting weird." Sasuke grabbed the remote and hit mute, turning to look directly at Naruto.

"I'm just… realizing I don't actually know you that well." Naruto said, looking at his hands.

"Hn. What makes you think that?" Sasuke said, smirking.

"It's just that, well, Sakura knows all these things about you. Your favorite food, and color, and movies. And I don't. And I'm your boyfriend. I should, shouldn't I?" Naruto blabbered on nervously.

"Dobe…" Sasuke moved over and grabbed Naruto's hands. "Who gives a fuck." Sasuke smirked. "None of that matters." Then Sasuke pulled Naruto onto his lap and placed an innocent kiss on his lips.

Naruto stopped blushing and smiled, turning to straddle Sasuke's lap. "One more thing, Sasuke." Naruto whispered, nipping at Sasuke's earlobe. "Who's your favorite person?"

Naruto attacked Sasuke's neck, causing the raven to cut off his response with a moan. With one hand, Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair tracing designs on the pale boys scalp, while with the other, he explored the pale chest of his boyfriend. He hitched the blue shirt up around Sasuke's armpits, attacking his pale mouth. Naruto could taste the tuna in Sasuke's mouth, and it tasted wonderful. Again. Finally, Naruto pulled Sasuke's shirt off completely, the foreign film playing forgotten in the background. Naruto made his way down the pale chest of his raven boyfriend. Sucking on both nipples slowly, eliciting another moan from his Sasuke. Naruto slowly made his way down Sasuke's navel with his tan, skilled mouth. He stopped directly above Sasuke's shorts, where he felt a significant bulge. "Who's your favorite person?" Naruto asked again. Lust coating every syllable of the phrase.

"You! You are!" Sasuke gasped.

_I knew it!_ Naruto exclaimed happily, smiling, before he pulled Sasuke in for another kiss, simultaneously stripping them both of their clothes.


End file.
